Always forever
by hollywoodheights321
Summary: We'll this story is about Eddie and Loren finding love. Loren is a bartender at mk Eddie is bond to fallin love and he want to to be with Loren but he know since the way she is it's going to be a process . Read more to find what happens
1. Chapter 1

Eddie : man Ian I don't know anymore about this love thing no matter how hard I try I see to not be able to find the right girl

Ian: we'll man that might be your problem you try to hard

Eddie: you might be right

Ian: might I am you go for ever girl that look cute to you and it end up not working out like that one girl you met at your concert you wake up and she in your wallet what kinda stuff is that and then chole turn out to be some weird girl who Chang her name they way she acted and was only dating you to be come famous

Eddie knew he was right but didn't want to admit it when Eddie was about to say something his phone rang

eddie: hello

papa max: hay Eddie I'm trying to hire a new bartender to help out grace I need you to come help me

Eddie: ok me and Ian our on our way

**call ended**

Ian: what are we doing

eddie: we have to go help my dad pick a bartender

ian: who fun

he had a creeper smile on his face as the left rumors

at mk

papa max: what took you guys so long

Eddie: traffic

papa: oh we'll the first girl over here

Eddie: hi

random girl: hi I'm Amy

Eddie shock Amy hand he ask her a few question then went on to the next on and that went on for about 3 hours we'll it was the last girl of the day she had pretty long brow hair with big brow hazel looking eye her smile was nice and big showing of her beautiful white teeth she had the figure of an angle and those blue jean she had on show of all her low sat down in the chair in front of Eddie and papa max

eddie: hi I'm Eddie and this is max

girl: hi I'm Loren Tate

Eddie:what a beautiful

he wrote it down and told her to feel out a paper as she went to go fill out Eddie ie talk to max

Eddie: she super pretty if she fit for the job i wouldn't be surprise she look perfect

Papa max: we'll we have to see

loren: done

Eddie: ok well now we should ask you some question ( he said as looking throw the papers)

Loren: ok that fine

Eddie:I see you didn't feel at where you live why is that

Loren: cause I certainly Don't have a home

Eddie look up at her then look at papa max then look back down at the paper

eddie: that fine we can find you home cause today you had the best résumé all days

loren: so I have the job

papa max: yes

Loren scream in happiness

Loren: so when do I start

papa max: tonight at 11 is that fine

loren: yes it is we'll ok see you guys at 11

ahe got up to walk out when she hit the door Eddie told her to wait and told papa max bye

Eddie: hay Loren can I take you out to lunch

loren: why

Eddie: cause I like you it something with you that pulls me in and it's the first time I felt this way so my I please

loren blush

Loren: fine what time you picking me up or what time you want me to meet up with you

Eddie: you can meet me in here in a hour

Loren: ok

they huge and went there separate ways

loren walk to Mel house

Mel: long no time no see stranger

loren: we'll you know since my mom died I never like to do much but guess what

Mel: what

Loren: I got a job and I have a date with wait... Eddie Duran

they did a girly scream Mel pulled Loren in and sat her in a chair in her room

Loren: Mel what are you doing

mel: getting you ready for your lunch with him

Loren: ok don't put to much make up I want it to look natural

Mel: ok fine and we need some jean to fit you just right and a cute shirt

Loren and Mel got her ready it took 45 mins to get her ready her make up was done perfect it look so natural and her dark color jeans were shaping all the right parts Mel took Loren to mk and went back home

when Loren was about to walk in to mk and Eddie walk out Eddie stared at her in shock she look so go her hair these beautiful curls her makeup was good and she was blushing she is hot I want her so bad

Eddie: we'll you look good

Loren: you don't look bad your self

Eddie was good look hot with his leather looking jacket and you can see his by seps and his Spanish look face man I'm tell if I could I would just start kissing him all over the place

Eddie: we'll lets go

Loren: ok where we going ( she said as she sat in the car)

Eddie: were going to roomers it's a hang out kinda restaurant I go there a lot with my best bud Ian

Loren: oh is he the dude that was at the interview catching out my butt

Eddie: hahaha yea it was he weird in his own way butt he give me good advice

Loren: oh he look like a smart guy so I can see that and is he from Australia

Eddie look at her

Eddie: yea he is how you know

Loren: it's a many talent

Eddie: what else can you do

he ask as they walk out the car

loren: I can sing

Eddie: really

Loren:yea really

Eddie: who are some of the people who inspires you

loren: I like country so I guess since I have lots a feelings Taylor swift and pop wise Kesha and Ariana grainda

Eddie: really u must have some deep feelings

loren: yea

they got seated and chat more and ate so at dessert Eddie had to ask Loren something

Eddie: we'll loren as you know I told you I was going to find you some where to stay right

loren: right

eddie: we'll I have a guest room in my penthouse and I would like for you stay there

loren: ...


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie just ask loren to stay with him

loren: I don't know I don't want to be and intruder or be in your way

Eddie: trust me I want you to stay it see the right thing to

Loren: ok when do you want me to move in

Eddie:we'll tomorrow or tonight after work I'll be there come on when you don't eating we need to go get you a mattress and some clothes

loren: ok let's go I'm all don't

Eddie payed them and they went to a mattress place

Loren: I like this one it soft see come try it

Eddie: it is it nice and comfy you want this one

Loren: yea I like it

Eddie when talk to the people pay them and the told them when and where they need to have it

Eddie: ok now that done let's go shopping

they went to the mall went to a story Eddie and Loren had caps and sunglasses on trying to blind in when they story they got lost clothes and Loren went to the dressing room

Loren: what you think about this outfit

eddie look up from his phone and was in shocked she look amazing it was a pretty blue aqua color with some sandals

eddie: I like it you look good and just to tell you in two weeks we are going to a banquet/ award show the grames

loren turned around from the mirror and was shocked

loren: no no we're not I can't I don't know about that I'm not a camera ready person I'm not pretty enough for that

Eddie got up and walk up to her and look her dead in the eye

Eddie: you you are the most beautiful person I ever seen so you are always camera ready and I would ask you to come if you weren't

Loren look in to his deep brown spanish eyes and night then in there she kiss him and they slowly walk back in to the dressing room and they had like a five min Make out session when they were done they both were in shock

loren: you are a great kisser

eddie: same to you we'll you want to go to another store

Loren: yea

they pay for the stuff then loren need to go to Victoria secret to go get some bras she grabbed like 10 different bras

loren:Eddie come here

Eddie when in the dressing room to help her when he went in there all he could do is look at her beautiful smooth skin

Loren: can you strap this for me

Eddie: umm sure

when he strap it she turn around how do I look

Eddie was so out of it all he did was nodded when she was done they went back to the pent house to go put her stuff up then went to Mel house to go get the rest of her belongings then it was around 10 they went back to the penthouse

Eddie: I'm about to go take a shower

Loren: ok where can I take one

eddie: we'll it really only one shower and it in my room i have to Get the on n the guest room fix but when I get out you can take one

loren: problem I can take one with you so we can get out of here

Eddie was in shock but didn't care he like her she was smoking hot and she dirty

they took a shower together and Eddie aced entry ran in to her she look at his smoking Mexican body she touch all his tattoos and look at his scars and he look at her do it then he lifted her chin and lightly kiss her lips from that one little kiss turned into a smoking hot sexy kiss between them to Eddie kiss up and down her neck and found her weak spot and she let out a moan that turn Eddie on then loren kiss him up and down his neck and went lower and lower all way to his torso made her way back up Eddie look her in her eyes and and slammed his lips in ton hers he started to feel all over her body like if he was study it he turned of the water and pick her up with out breaking the kiss and lay her softly on the bed Eddie kiss her up and down her body then French kiss her it was like their tongues were wrestling

Loren: Eddie I'm a virgin

Eddie: oh we'll the question is do you want to do it I don't want you to regret it

loren: yes

with that they started to kiss and Eddie look at Loren and slowly insert her she let out moan and she slowly breath to the sharp but pleasurable pain she felt as it went on she told him to speed up and all she was thinking threw this hold thing was how gently Eddie is she love him hold up? She just said she love him they just met but he is so hot . Eddie did one hard pump and made Loren say

Loren: omg me encanta esta sensación tan buena eddie más difícil

loren was shocked at what she said but if felt so good to her she couldn't help it

Eddie:yo no sabía que se podía hablar español

eddie was so turned on about her Spanish she was perfect for him when they were done they took separate shows and was off to take Loren to work they walk in mk holding hand s max was shocked that Eddie got her that fast but hay it his son


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie and Loren walk in mk holding hand and smile and cracking jokes **

Max: it's nice to see you two final show up

Eddie and Loren smiled

Eddie: sorry we got busy and max I have to talk to you in private

max: ok

Loren: we'll I'm going to go work

Loren kiss Eddie

Eddie: bye

max look at him with a cocky smile

max: so you dating Loren now

Eddie: that what I want to talk to you in private about come on

they walk by the bar Eddie seen Loren she smiled at Eddie and Eddie wink at her and smiled walk away and went upstairs

eddie: dad papa take a seat

max: your happy

eddie: yea I am Loren today she blowed me away you know how I said I was going to get her a good place

max: yea

eddie: we'll that in my guest room in the penthouse

max: what that good but why did you do that

Eddie: you and mom taught me to do what seem right and letting her stay at the penthouse seem right she will be safe and she won't have to worry about money problems and plus that girl is beautiful and I already bow to myself not to let anything bad happen to her plus both her parent are dead that the least I can do

max: and that the right thing me and Katy did something right only wish she was here to see how much you grow into a good man

Eddie: we'll I got to go flirt with my girlfriend at work

Eddie walk downstairs panda sat at the bar

Eddie: ( clear throat) what kinda service is this man I wanted a beer along time ago

Loren: oh sorry sir here your beer

when she look up it was he loving boyfriend

loren: don't do that you know it my first day

eddie: we'll it ok you already got a hit with the owner son Eddie Duran oh I hope they won't talk about you

loren: I want to keep this job cause I'm sleep with the bosses son I want to keep it cause I work hard you got that mister

Eddie: yes ma'am

he laugh and smirk then kiss her

Loren: we'll I'm done playing I have to get back to work

Eddie: ok but just to tell you you have won the sexiest bartender award

45 mins later when Loren don't have anymore costumer she walk over to Eddie

loren: hay Eddie I have a idea for what we should do on Tuesday we should have a karaoke night that will bring a bigger crowd

Eddie: that sound like a good idea I'll talk to my dad about it

loren: oh thank you thank

she so happy she jump on him and kiss him with her arms around his neck they didn't know that it was pauperize there

***click*click* flash*flash* **

loren: we'll it's almost three then we can go home what time is my mattress coming

Eddie: one in the afternoon

Loren: ok? And where am I going to sleep

Eddie: with me silly

Loren: you planned this did you

Eddie: not exactly i was going to sleep on the couch but was until we and (whisper) sex

Loren: we'll that fine by me long as you comfortable about that

he brought her closer

Eddie: of corse I am why wouldn't I want my ...

Loren: your what

Eddie: nothing never mind

loren: tell me what you were about to say

Eddie: ...


	4. Chapter 4

Loren: come on tell I want get mad or anything

Eddie: girlfriend that was about to call you my girlfriend

loren was in shock so she walk up to him and kiss him and it turn it to something powerful Loren pulled away and smiled

Loren: I am happy to be your girlfriend

Eddie:two more mins and we can go home so start cleaning what's yours and we can leave early how you like the sound of that

Loren: I love ok I'll be back

when Loren walk away Eddie went upstairs to go talk to papa max

eddie: hay pops me and Loren are about to leave you need any thing before

max look at the clock

papa: no I don't

Eddie:pops alright enfermo hasta luego

Eddie was walking down the steps and papas yelled out

papa:bye hijo hasta luego divertirse con loren

Loren knew what he said she smiled

loren: Pops muy gracioso, pero usted sabe lo haremos

papa max was real happy that Loren knew how to speak Spanish that was the first of Eddie girlfriends

at the penthouse

Loren: hay Jeffery

Jeffery: hello ms Tate and mr Duran nice to see you to

Eddie: Loren is living here now and I would like you be make her a key please and thank you

Jeffery: no problem

Loren: thanks Jeffery

they walk on the elevator when the door shut Eddie walk up to Loren and they have a make out session Eddie pick Loren up and walk her to the door when they got into the penthouse he shut the door and penned her to the wall she took of her shirt and he took of his then with his one free hand unstrap her bra and he watch her breast fall he walk her to the room lay her on the bed he started to massage her breast making her let out several moans then he kiss the top of her breast so she rolled over and took charge she started to kiss the side of his neck making him moan the she slowly made her ways down toward his torso she kiss his nub one time making him get a bonner she took of his pants and boxers and he did the same to her he flip her over making him be on top he look at her and kiss her with so much passion and then all sudden she fill a sharp but mesmerizing pain the made her let out a great moan she love every seconded of this and all she could do is think she in good hand with this man

hour later they were don't and laying in each other arms soundly a sleep


	5. Authors note

**hay every one it's me kayla I really enjoy writing always forever it's really going some where I plan on adding some drama in it I will post two everyday I think and I really need you guys ideas for this story so it want be a fail I really like as a writer I don't really read my stuff until lit finish so that why if it take to long to post that mean I'm reading it to and your maybe wondering why it so much Spanish in it because I speak it so it come naturally to me if you have question about what their saying you can always message me this has been the second story I writen hope you guys are likening it **

** Kayla **

**p. s. Review follow and I'll keep writing**


	6. Chapter 6

Loren woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes she walk down stairs and into the kitchen to see Eddie cook

Eddie: buenos días lovely cómo dormiste

loren: ok I speak Spanish but what does that mean

Eddie smiles: I said good morning lovely how did you sleep

Loren: with that bueno good

Eddie: we'll same I made us breakfast it almost done if you want you can go take a shower it will be done by the time you get out

loren: is about to do it I'll be back in a min

Eddie: Loren wait

Loren turns around

Eddie: I didn't get a morning kiss

Loren walks over and give him a passionate kiss and walk away

Eddie: your suck a tease

Loren: you know you love it

Eddie gruhs then go back to cooking

29mins later

Eddie: Loren food ready

Loren : ok here I come

Eddie jaw drop at what Loren was wearing

Loren took one of Eddie shirts from New York it's gray cut the bottom and made it to a a half shirt where it show here a belly ring with the Ed on it it's new and she had some dark pants on

loren: you like what you see

Eddie:... Nodding

loren: we'll I was thinking we could do something and I don't want you new girlfriend to ugly

Eddie:... Nodding

Loren: are you going to just stand their are we going to eat

Eddie thoughts: omg she is so f-en sexy I just want to kiss her all over I'm not even going to wear a disguise today just for her I want every one to see us we should go to the park most people be there

Eddie: we should go to the park

he said will eating his pancakes

Loren: yea that sound you want to go now

Eddie took a last bit of his food

Eddie: yea I just have to get dress

Loren: ok I have to straighten my hair it frizz a little

Eddie: I think it look fine

he said as he got closer to kiss her

Loren:mucho gracias (thanks a lot)

15 mins later

Eddie: you ready

loren: um yea I guess come on

loren grabs Eddie hands they walk out the back Eddie make sure the have disguise in the back just in case that get in and Eddie start driving when they get to the park it a lot of people that just put there shades cause it a nice sunny day

Eddie: you ready for this

Loren: yea but any girl try to flirt with you we might have a problem

Eddie kiss her: ok Ill under stand

they go sit on the park bench and start talking

eddie: so how do you know Spanish

Loren: my mom took a Spanish class and I caught on your probably wonder why she do that she had a true crush on Spanish people so she was bond to learn what they were saying I love the language to as you can see and the boy ( she smirk )

Eddie: oh make since you know you love it

loren: yea it come in handy when I'm order Mexican food love it so much and Italian some Chinese food what your story

Eddie: we'll I grow up hearing Spanish and I travel a lot I never went any where with out my parent the famous mk so they alway thought that some one was going to hurt me to get to them so I always had a body guard but at the age 15 I stop having one I was tired people falling me and I just wanted a normal life so I my self fired him he was pissed but couldn't do any thing about it

loren: don't you think he was mad he was out of job I mean I would be pusses to very

Eddie: yea but we found him a job he was still a body guard for someone as famous as us but you just now how relieve I was when he was gone so what really the rest of your story lo

loren: my mom us to call me that but when I was four my dad left and when I was 14 he died in a car reck when he was drunk my mom died from a disease so my life was good at one point then I fail three day after my high school graduation but hay I learn how to live with out any family and I just had Mel (sobbing) she was the only one that was there for me and that my story

Eddie brung her closer and held her while she cried after 5 mins she was done

Eddie: Loren it's ok I'm here for you now it's ok I know your sad I was sad when my mom died to you have to let all your pain out now and we have to more on there in better place and not miserable

Loren: your she was always sad every since dad left so I under stand if just hope she is look over me right now I loved her she was always there for me ( sobbing) I miss her so much

Eddie: I know you do I know

Loren whipped her face and was up and ready she went to the car for a min to fits her makeup she wouldn't dare let Eddie see her with out make up she came back smiling

Eddie: you ok now

Loren: yep all better I just had to revive myself

Eddie: ok so what you want to do

loren: let's go play with a frizz-be

so they got up and Loren toss the frizz-be To Eddie and Eddie did the same they kept doing that till some girl walk by and Eddie and I hid I faces we laugh as we walk toward each other

Eddie: wow that was close like I said I wish sometimes I wasn't famous if I wasn't I could do this in public

eddie push her hair back and passionately kiss her for like 5 min she pulled back out of breath

loren: wow did you fell that

Eddie: yea it was like a spark I thought I was the only one who felt

loren: nope to prove it

she push her lips her lips and you can feel the electricity

loren: ok one your an amazing kisser and two I like we should leave pointing to the screaming girls coming toward them

eddie grab Loren hand and ran for the car he on lock it and they jump in

Eddie: you see it's not always normal

he kiss her cheek and started to drive

Eddie: so where you want to go now

Loren: I feel like going swimming

Eddie: yea that sound fun do you have a swim suit

Loren: nope let's go get one then after that we can go to the beach

eddie and Loren arrive at the mail they put their disguise on and walk in they went to like three different one that was a good price it was low I love her for that

Loren I like this black one what you think

Eddie: I don't know try it on ( smiled)

loren: ok

5 mins later

Loren: ok how it look

Eddie in shock

Eddie: wow mami te ves bien en ese ( wow mommy you look good in that)

loren: I know what that mean don't at like that in a store only at him

Eddie: ok do you want that one

loren: yea I'll take this one and hay since where going to the beach how about I invite Mel

Eddie: fine by me do you think we need to pick her up

Loren: I don't know hopefully not I want to do something right after the beach or maybe in the car ( with a seducing smile) ok

Eddie: ok ( whisper) since were at the store you can't talk dirty either

Loren: fine since we playing it far

Eddie: now I think about we can't pick her up cause I know where we can stay so we don't have to go home

Loren: oooo where is it

Eddie: on the beach( smiling)

loren: duh but where

Eddie: it a surprise


	7. Chapter 7

So Loren called Mel and ask her if she wanted to go to the beach and bring Adam she told her that they broke up and Eddie said he would call his friend that in town to come

Loren: did you call him

eddie: yea he said he would come but just to tell you he doesn't speak Spanish

Loren: oo that can be our little secret language cause Mel doesn't speak it either she tired it odd work at all

Eddie: oh she learn with you

Loren: no she took a class in high school

Eddie: oh make since but they don't even teach you all the words that you can have in a conversation

Loren: I don't know about all that ( giggled) I never took it

Eddie : well we should get ready to go to a trip before the beach ( making a creeper grin)

loren giggle: ok I guess what all don't I need

Eddie: bikini and that god bless sexy body

Loren: bikini I don't know about the body might have to leave it here

Eddie: and if you do I'm coming back to get it were not leaving with out it

**with in 25 min they were ready to go they arrived in 15 min or so **

loren: oh my goodness is this where we staying

Eddie: yea this was my parents bungalow he doesn't know I'm using it and I don't want anyone interrupting us for our week off right

loren getting closer touching his body: so right ( kisses him softy ) come on

Loren: wow it look so pretty in here

Eddie sits the bags by the door: yea we us to come here every summer when they weren't on tour

Loren: y'all go on tour a lot when they were together

Eddie: yea when my mom died we stop coming here but the people always kept it clean

Loren: oh we'll it look nice ok so when are we going to beach

Eddie: umm I don't know maybe 2 what time is it

loren check her phone : 12:48

eddie: yea we will go at 2 give me a hour or so to do this

Eddie walk up to Loren and start to make out with her and rougfully force his tongue in her mouth she gets of her tips and he picks her up and as there going at it he squizzs her ass and make her let out a soft moan with that Eddie move to her neck and he finds her weak spot of suck on it and leave a hicky and she let out multi moan when he does that and he goes back to her lips and the he walks them to the bed room he lays her on the bed and start to to tug on her shirt asking to take it of when he did he threw it else where and he then unbutton her bra she took of his shirt and unzipped his pants then slipped them off the he unzipped her pant and then her panties and she made him drop his pants she look at his member

Loren: for getting something

Eddie whipped out a condom: nope

he started to kiss her for a long time then he insert her making her moan and she got tighter making Eddie moan and say " Loren your so tight" it felt like there first time that day Eddie had never took in a girls virginity Eddie slowly thrust and thrusting lore. Was moaning louder but softly she couldn't take it any more " Eddie go fast" " yes yes yes hard" all you heard and Eddie did as he was commanded to do after 5 min of that Eddie was about to exploded Loren wanted inside of her then after more min they came toget her and took a nap and when they woke up they took separate shows got ready to go to the beach Ian and Mel showed up 15 mins later in the same car at the beach

Ian: hay mate

bro hug

Eddie: hay Ian how you been

Ian: good I got a photo shoot her this month two actually so I'm going to be here a while

Eddie: oh man that good so we can hang

Ian look at Loren and Mel talking: I don't think we are going to be hanging much

Eddie turn around to see what he was talking about: oh you talking about Loren you just scene her two days ago at least she cool we give each other space

Ian: I figure that but i can tell you and her love each others company if you know what I mean

Eddie and Ian put the stuff down and Loren and Mel set the beach chairs up and started to tan when they where tanning Ian and Eddie we're throwing the football around

Eddie: I like Loren a lot

Ian: but...

Eddie: but Nothing Loren is prefect she doesn't cause problems lie or is always in something but I'll be terrified if chole come back and try to break us up then we're going to have some meager problems cause Loren can handle her self

Ian : what u mean she can fight

Eddie: what I know of it seem like it hold on

Eddie yelling : hay lo

Loren : yea

Eddie: didn't you take boxing when you were younger

Loren: yea I took kick boxing to

Eddie stop yelling: see told you she can handle her self and she bilingual

Ian: and that means

eddie: she can speak more then one language

ian: oh and what are the language she can speak

Eddie: Spanish french and another one is Russian

Ian: oh that hot

Eddie: hay back off she mine

Eddie and Ian got done talking and throwing the ball the run up to Loren and Mel pick them up and threw them over there shoulders and throw them in the water

Loren: Eddie what was that for

Mel: yea we were tanning

Ian: you ladies look tan enough

Eddie: yea Ian right you look sexy any ways Loren (getting close enough to kiss her neck)

ian and Mel : get a room

Loren blush: oh your suck a tease


	8. Chapter 8

Loren: your such a tease

Eddie: you know you like it

Loren: yea we'll, I'm going to go back to where I was before you rudely interrupted me and tan because I look peal and sick

Eddie look at her up and down and smile : no you don't (whisper) you look sexy and I'm glad I interrupted you because you look sexy when your wet

Loren:oh padre que no es la primera vez que alguien me dijo eso ( oh daddy that not the first time someone said that to me)

she said rubbing his abs an slowly walking out the water

Eddie: your suck a tease

Loren: I know

Loren and Mel go back and tan while Eddie and Ian stand in the water

Ian look back at the girls: we're lucky

Eddie: if your talking about the girls yea we are they're so good to us I don't know how we got them but I'm mostly glad that I'm not dating some model that trying to us me for my fame and money

Ian: yea it seem Loren no where near like Chloe

eddie look back ok Loren who was laying down tanning and Mel was doing the same

eddie: yea she light when it come to money like today when I went to go get her a swimsuit she wouldn't let me pay for not a penny I love her and I don't regret meeting her the other day we went to rumors to eat for lunch and she wanted to leave so bad because of the paparazzi she hate benign in the lime light she more of a shadow girl I guess

Ian: that good so that show she not in it for your money or your fame that girls a keeper I really want to date Mel she a awesome girl and really cool and fun

Eddie laugh: yea she is something else I tell you just know with these girls you need to go slow with them don't do anything that she not ready for make sure ...

eddie told everything Ian need to know about Mel and Loren background that he need to know that Mel didn't have to tell him and Ian listen to every word that came out of eddies mouth

Ian laugh: ok Eddie I understand I want hurt her I swear I wont i like her a lot I just wonder if she will give me the time of day

Eddie: she will just be gentile with her

back to Loren and Mel

loren: so what with you and Ian

Mel: I don't know I like he cute but I don't know if he like me back

Loren: he would be stupid not to like you back seriously

Mel: we'll yea hush their coming back

Eddie drop down and kiss Loren cheek: so what was you lady talking about

Mel and Loren look at each other and Loren spoke: nothing just girl stuff

Ian smile: like what

Mel and Loren look at each other and laugh and Mel spoke: periods

loren busted out laugh and playfully hit Mel: MEL

ian and Eddie were pretending to throw up Eddie said: I may live with a woman and always have but that is just to nasty to discuss with any one

Ian: I know that gorse ok I don't care how gorse that is I want to go get something to eat

Loren: yea me to I'm starving

Eddie: ok where do you guys thinking we should go

Mel: I think we she go to that beach cafe up the road

Loren: yea that said good we just need to put all this stuff in the car

Eddie: you to can stay here and me and Ian will go put all the stuff in the car

they go to the beach cafe and they all order hamburge and fires loren sitting right next to Eddie and Ian and Mel are sitting next to one another but not as close, as their food get to them Eddie is rubbing loren ener thie Loren is trying to hold back her moaning and her face turn a bright red color when he stop she gasp for air and tell Mel that she have to leave they all say their goodbyes and was on their way

eddie and Loren at the bungalow

Loren: that was so not cool

Eddie:what

Loren:what you did to me back there

she said as she throw her bag by the door and walk in

Eddie: don't act like you didn't like it

Loren with a small smile:I didn't say I didn't like I said it wasn't cool as if it wasn't fair (she walking closer to her) how would you like it if I started to do this ( putting her hand on his penis and rubbing it nice and slow and he was just about to fall at this feeling and how she was teasing him)oh it not fair is it

eddie: but were alone now so now I can do this

with that Eddie pick Loren up and kiss her all over living multiple hickeys and when he was done with that he put her down and she ran to the bathroom to see what he had done to her

from the bathroom

Loren: thanks for the "angle kisses" you left on my neck this is California how am I going to cover these up and your famous

eddie: what do you think people are going to say

Loren: their going to think I'm using you for sex or something I mean no one knows about me but the teen girls that seen me with you at the park that it but still...

eddie walking into the bathroom: but nothing I love you and I know your not using me and isn't that all that matter

loren look him in the eye then walking away: I guess so but when can we go back home there like no good stuff in the fridge

she said look threw the fridge

Eddie: if you want we can go tomorrow we can just spend the night here I was hoping we could stay the whole week but I guess not

Loren: shoot oh yea that is right I'm thinking I don't have clothes and I don't want to walk around here necked you know

sending Eddie a dirty smile

Eddie: I wouldn't have mine trust me I would love to see that body out of it shell right now ( walking towards her with a dirty smile then kisses her neck she pushes him away) what

Loren: oh no your not leaving any more marks on my neck

Eddie: ok I won't kiss your neck just come back that room is not going to be your friend for long he going to be the one holding both us up and your going to forget about me not being allowed to kiss that tasty neck

Loren look confuse then Eddie ran and pick her up and started to kiss her all on her lips she love it she love there long make out sessions before they make love

next day

eddie:Loren you up...


	9. chapter help

well for all the people who read my stories im doing this thing that give me ideas for my stories how do u want them to end up happening to eddie loren mel and ian will they do will they break up or will they get married and fall deeper in love come on review who will be the one who help me write my next three chapters for this story i need extreme help i have to many fans counting on this story to stop come on ... 1...2...3...write

thanks kayla


	10. Chapter 9

Eddie and Loren spent a whole week and they had a nice drama free weekend it was calming and all they did was snuggle and get to know each other more then ever. Loren is sleep in car and Eddie is driving.

Eddie's though: I love Loren so much I hope she want to go on tour with me kinda told her about it but I didn't really ask her to go with me I mean how can she say no were in love but still she can if she want but I don't want to leave here without her she a part of my life now. She the first girl that I know or dated who love me for me not because I'm rich an famous because im a nice guy and what not, loren doesn't like the lime light she like to hide and be normal she even took me thrifting and it was fun. I know dad probably mad at me for taking her and need her help at mk him and grace probably mad but it ok I will hire someone to take her place if she goes on tour with but...

as Eddie was thinking Loren was slow waking up she move knocking Eddie out of his thoughts and he look at her with a smile on she sat up and rubbed her eyes waking up and look at Eddie who had a smile on his face which made her smile even more

Eddie look at her: hay sleepy head you sleep good

loren: yea because I knew you were beside me

Eddie: yep I would never leave you hay we're here

he said pulling up to the penthouse. Loren unbutton her seatbelt and kiss Eddie on the check and got out the car. She hit the top of the car trunk not hard but to tell Eddie to pop the and he did he got out the car and help Loren with the bags they greeted Jeffery and got in the elevator

Eddie: you know you didn't have to carry the bags right

Loren: I know but you already do so much for me so I wanted to help out a little

Eddie: you being here is already help enough ( he grin and kiss her on the lips and pulled away and they were in smiles the elevator ding and the door open ) after you

loren: thank you

she said walking into the penthouse when they got in there they seen a unexpected guess sitting on Eddie couch with his shirt on just his shirt

Eddie: what are you doing here

unknown: watching tv baby why you been gone I was getting worried

she said coming closer to them Loren move from in from behind Eddie and look at the girl like she was crazy

Loren: excuse me ( walking in front of Eddie looking at the girl make her back up with one hand) yea hay you ok I don't know what your tripping on but you need to leave like ASAP before I have to beat you and I will show no mercery to you at all thinking my boyfriend is yours

unknown:oh sorry to burst your bubble but this is my fiancé

she showing her the ring Loren look at it back up a few steps look at Eddie started to walk up stairs Eddie step up before she could go

Eddie: where you going

Loren: to go get my stuff because obviously your engage and need to work something's out I don't want to be in the middle of it Eddie you know that

eddie grab her arm and look at her was going to smile to make her happy but it wasn't a smiling moment

Eddie: I'm not engage I propose to her two years ago and then caught her cheating on me so I broke it off I didn't want the ring back because I gave to her

Loren look upstairs then back at Eddie: ok I have a plan stall her

loren ran upstairs with in 5 to 8mins she came back stairs with Eddie shirt on some pants and one of her shirts in her hand walk down stairs walk close to the girl she walk really close making her sit then she walk up to Eddie And whisper in his ears what she need him to do she handed him her clothes and walk in the kitchen.

Unknown: finally were alone

Eddie: I know right though she would never leave ( he said walking towards her) soo

unknown: what you want to do ( she said touching his chest)

Eddie: we can get you out of those clothes

unknown: ok ( with that she slowly stripped took off her clothes now she was naked it Eddie time to do what Loren told him he got the pants strap her down to the couch and put them on did the same with the shirt) what did you do that for and who clothes are these I look so normal

loren walk form out of the kitchen with a pic in her hand Loren look at it then look at the person

loren: I knew it I knew I knew who it was Cynthia Kalowsky or most people know you as Chloe carter oh man you've change since I seen you in senior year I was only a freshman then man you've change became pretty you used to be ugly all the zits and those big glasses Ewww ( laugh) now look at you shame

Chole: what are you talking about your talking about nothing I always been popular

Loren look at the pic : no you haven't you always been a loser says this picture ( turning the picture around of Chloe younger and ugly) so if this is a popular girl face then we have to look at what bad about us and what we're doing correct to our skin

chole swung at Loren Loren doge it and shock her head like you shouldn't have did that look on her face Loren kick her in the stomach hard and was about to do it again but Eddie pulled her back and they watch Chloe hit the floor riving in pain

eddie: chole I think you should leave before you embarrass your self some more (chole got up and left Eddie look at Loren) what that whole attitude come from ( Loren smiled and went back to the room eddie followed) seriously I want to know

Loren took out a book like a year book that read class of 05 she handed to Eddie : you know when I told you I was going to get my stuff this feel out of one of my bag so I went to where this book mark was at ( pointing to the sticky note) and I seen it they look a like I knew it was something about her she look so familiar but acted so different so I knew it was her

Eddie smile walking toward her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck: oh my little detective

Loren getting out of his embrace making him groan: Dont think your of the hook you never told me that youve got engage not once

Eddie waking up to her:i didnt think it had matter it was two years ago i didnt think she would ever come back or that she would have keep the ring all this time

Loren: it matter it matter a lot if you didn't want to tell me anything about her

Eddie: i though you knew you were a fan of me then weren't you

Loren: yea and no i wasnt a manger fan i just like your songs

Eddie: oh well im sorry i apologizes do you forgive me

Loren: yes i do you know i cant stay mad at you

Eddie: ok so what you want to do now (grinning) you want to fool around

Loren: ummm i dont know im not in the mood i just want to take a nap

Eddie: huggg ok i guess we can do that instead but we will later right

Loren: i dont think so i have to work tonight so maybe no

she said touching his abs just then sliding her hand down his body and putting the other one in his pants

Eddie: what are you...

loren touch his penis and started to rub it for a while till he got a bonner then took her hand out and walk to the bed and lay down she put the covers over her body

Loren: night Eddie

Eddie: now that you done tease me your not taking a nap (running up to her ticking her to she agrees that she will fool with him) say Eddie i do want you

Loren: no eddie stop (she said giggling) i want say it

Eddie: then i want stop tickling you till you do say it

Loren: ok Eddie i do want you

Eddie stopped tickling her and started to kiss her the kiss turn into i extreme makeout session then picks her up and walk downstairs to the kitchen sit her on the counter stop kissing and look at her in the eyes before he walks to the fridge she lays down Eddie come back with whip cream sit it on the counter next to her and he climbs up to where he on top he start to kiss her again he take his hand and start rubbing her lady spot making her moan and tense up Eddie stop rubbing her and get off the counter pulls her pants off she sit up and look at him he look at her back and kisses her lip take the whipped cream and spray it all around her lady parts she lays back trying not to show her blush face but Eddie lift her body back up by her waist and kisses her he takes off her shirt and bra he put some cream on her breast she look down at them then look back up started to kiss Eddie after good five min Eddie bonner was still up so he took his pants off started to like the cream of Loren's breast making her moan Eddie name mulitiple times he stop when her nipples are rock hard and when their no more cream left on her breast he slowly make his way down to her lady part when he get down there he kiss it and look up Loren she look at him and bits her bottom lip and smile and grave her hips and start to lick her lady parts Loren holds Eddie head so he can stay down there she moan and groan and when she reach her claim max she let out a loud moan and let go of head and lay back in love with what Eddie just did to her Eddie pulled her so her legs would be rap around Loren giggle and started kiss him on the neck Eddie carry her to room Eddie payed her on the bed while being on top of her Eddie move so that he can kiss Loren when he insert his friend Loren tease up as Eddie slowly clammily grid on her she let out little moans and say "faster faster Eddie" with that Eddie and after 15 min they both reach their climax


End file.
